Defying the Foreordained
by Kirei Ryuusei
Summary: What if Seishirou didn't die at the Rainbow Bridge? What if he & Subaru defied destiny's calling? 10 yrs later, they return to Tokyo. What happened to those involved with the Fated Day? Where are they and how much have they changed since that day?
1. Prologue: Decision

_Yeah, I came up with this idea months ago. I had it on my flash drive but I kept forgetting and been too lazy to get the file for this. But yeah…it's one of these 'what-if' alternate futures. I'll admit, this is a bit hard since…yeah…I don't like Seishirou but I like SubSei (yes it's a very weird thing) so I as thus I have to try to make things sound Seishirou-like. That's not an easy feat! _

_But enjoy as I attempt!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"You're really going to allow me to do it, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked. The amused tone seemed to be indifferent, though underneath it the assassin was seething. Here was the person so pure it was painful to be so close. Sprawled across concrete and debris, waiting, longing for his blood to be spilt.

Silence loomed over Rainbow Bridge as Seishirou walked to where his prey lie. He was an assassin. He shouldn't care that a person was wanting his hand to end their life. He was heartless. There should be no reason his chest ached with each step. He's a Chi no Ryu. He should be killing the Ten no Ryu.

Yet…

Here he was on a bridge deteriorating from the battle of onmyoujijitsu that ensued. His prey, who was a Ten no Ryu, lie at his mercy. It was perfect opportunity. Yet…Seishirou hesitated. The Sakurazukamori convinced himself that the emerald-eyed man before him was insignificant. However, as he stood over the thirteenth Sumeragi head, Sakurazuka Seishirou couldn't bear to cause this…this…saint to die.

A dry bitter chuckle came from the dark onmyouji "You're a sadist. I bet you're enjoying this moment right now as I'm struggling, aren't you?"

Silence was his reply "You must be a sadist to want this dream you're wishing on now. I never suspected you were so rash. Was there no other dream in your heart?"

"There's always another dream but…it can never exist. Not while we're like this." Subaru grunted. Though he was injured he refused to let down his guard as Seishirou talked.

The assassin seemed to notice this too. It was in that moment Seishirou made a decision, "Subaru-kun, come with me."

Subaru was unraveled y the statement. Out of the blue and sudden. Confused, the onmyouji queried "With you? To where?"

"From this battle. From Tokyo. From fate." Seishirou replied. Green met amber for a moment. The sky was a bleak grey, foreshadowing a coming storm. The wind whipped as a pentagram-shaped kekkai disappeared into the air.

Kami and Arashi arrived to search for Subaru. All that remained were the remanants of battle. Blood painted the highway. Destroyed ofuda wafted with dirt. Debris scattered about "Subaru!"

"Subaru-san!" Arashi called.

As a rude answer the support beams buckled. The two Ten no Ryu were forced to retreat. The other Seals came later to judge the fate of their comrade. Final verdict: Subaru died either from his battle or from the collapse of the Rainbow Bridge.

Little did they know that Subaru really wasn't dead. Currently, he was fleeing towards the countryside. Away from the largest city in Japan. Away from his comrades. Away from his enemies. Away from his ties to the Armageddon.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_And that's the prologue for ya! Woot! I'll tell you now that I have no clue when or how often I'll update because I have school and frequently contract the illness known as 'writer's block'. However, I'll do what I can._

_Please read and review!_


	2. Ch 1: Return

_**Kirei: So let's get on with the show.**_

_**Subaru: Shouldn't you be doing homework?**_

_**Kirei: *shifty eyes* Maybe…**_

_**Seishirou: Ah it seems I have been influencing the mind of the young little Kirei.**_

_**Kirei: Yeah, right. My laziness influences me. Not you. Anyways…I don't own X but I do own my plotline.**_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Laustic:__ *bows* I'm very glad that my story has caught your interest._

_Zuzanny:__ You'll just have to see…._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The birds tweeted from outside, their wings flying within the clear blue skies. A nearby sakura tree flourished beautifully, just in time for the viewing season. White and pink petals fluttered in the spring breeze and littered the dew damp grass blades.

This was framed scenery from the balcony window of Sumeragi Subaru's apartment. Time hadn't aged the onmyouji much since his departure from Tokyo about ten years ago. His ebony hair remained in a bowl cut, still unchanged from his teenage years. His skin was still a milky shade, making him a beauty even in his thirties. Green eyes were framed in his light-skinned face and appeared brighter than they were before his sister's death.

Subaru currently was in a pair of jeans and t-shirt with an apron over his clothes. He held a mop in his grip, trying to keep his residence spotless. A pot of stew simmered on the stove with the rice cooker making rice. He did more domestic work within his home though the onmyouji still practiced his onmyoujitsu in order to pay some of the bills while his spouse's jobs paid the rest.

His back was turned on the outside's view but he nonetheless quipped, "Back so soon from work, Seishirou-san?"

"A decade of marriage and you still refuse to drop the honorific," Seishirou, in his signature black trench coat, commented, "That is unless we are making love."

Despite growing older, a flush of red managed to former Ten no Ryu's face. He was sure somewhere in Heaven his sister was laughing. It was like being a teenager all over again except this time he didn't have a hat to hide his embarrassment. Subaru cleared his throat as he faced his husband , who was leaning on the balcony with a lit cigarette in hand. "Cleaning, again? Subaru-kun you're too much like a housewife."

The assassin was about to enter the apartment when the younger man called, "Ah! Ah! Ah! Shoes off! Coat off!"

"See what I mean?" the Sakurazukamori pointed out as he removed the said articles of clothing from his body. He entered, with a business casual appearance, and wrapped his arms around Subaru's slender hips. The Sumeragi didn't fight back and instead commented. "I wouldn't _have_ to clean so often if you wouldn't bring work home with you."

"A little blood never hurt." Seishirou answered while Subaru sighed, "It doesn't' but it's a bit unsightly and…it almost got you arrested."

"Ah, good times," the one-eyed man commented. Instead of answering, the onmyouji took the cigarette from his spouse and sucked in the nicotine and walked towards a stove with a pot of stew simmering. Seishirou frowned, "You said you were quitting."

A rare sly smirk graced the former Ten no Ryu's face, "I did but it's very hard with _you_ around."

Seishirou tugged at the cigarette to find his husband was resisting by having his teeth grit on the roll of tobacco. Through their years, Subaru developed a sense of humor, though at times it was as dark as the Sakurazukamori's and on occasion, an annoyance to the assassin (such as now). He pulled harder and successfully retrieved the cigarette and extinguished it's embers.

The former veterinarian wrapped his arms around Subaru's still so slender waist. An amber sphere gazed quizzically at the red broth and vegetables bobbing within it's depths before he called, "Subaru-kun."

"Hm?" the said guy hadn't stared up from his cooking while Seishirou sighed, "My clients wish for me to move…closer to where they reside, so I arouse less suspicion."

Subaru actually faced the sadistic and loving face he had submitted himself to. His husband often went out on 'business trips' in the city they had once fought against each other in. Green bore into amber and milk white, "You mean move back to Tokyo."

"Willing to face the aftermath of the 'fated day'?" the assassin wondered as if he was talking about the weather. Though it did disturb the onmyouji that his spouse spoke of human life so trivially, he ignored it and instead focused on the question posed. The Sumeragi head leaned against the chest of his sister's killer.

He had abandoned his comrades easily, like they were flies. Leaving behind all the Ten no Ryu, all with the exception of two were only in high school at the time. His mind imagined the elder members as sinews scattered on a rocky stake. The Kyouya monk taking a fatal wound in place of his affection, the Ise maiden. The youngest of the Seven Seals fighting valiantly alongside her canine companion. Lastly was the image of the fragile-minded 'leader' of the Seven Seals, the only one with pain so similar to himself. Kamui. He almost painted the most gory revolting disheartening death mask for the teen but stopped himself.

He's not dead.

That, Subaru decided, was an undeniable fact. It was ten years after the 'fated day' and the world was still present. Kamui was alive, that much was certain. This fact alone only lightened the images in the dark-haired man's head. Someone made it out of their fate. Now the question was if any were as lucky as him.

Finally, Subaru answered, "Yes, I am."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Please excuse the lateness. I'm kinda grounded so I had to make this fast._

_Please review!_


	3. Ch 2: Tokyo

_Hey all! I finally got around to updating! Yay! Rejoice (not really) for it._

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Chibi Moko-chan:__ Did you miss the time when I finally confessed to my SubSei fangirlism?_

_Zuzanny:__ Here's your update!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Subaru swung the door open to the apartment that was now his and Seishirou's. The apartment was simple and somewhat small. From the front door were a kitchen with a refrigerator, stove/oven, and a sink with a cabinet. It was connected to the living area that was completely bare. To the left was a miniature hall where the bathroom and bedroom were located.

"Too small?" the omyouji shook his head, "Much less cleaning for me."

A passion-filled quick kiss was placed on Subaru's lips, "I'll leave the rest to you. We'll meeting in Ebisu Garden at 16:30."

Not sufficiently satisfied, the assassin put his husband against the wall and crashed his lips against the younger. Then he kissed along his neck while Subaru let out a soft moan. Seishirou may not have killed Subaru but he was still his prey.

Subaru opted to wear a green-collar shirt with some khakis. His husband had decided to give the omyouji a hickey. Some things never change.

_Changed_, a bittersweet smile graced Subaru's face. That was probably what happened to all the Dragons, either dead and gone or alive and scarred. Neither appeared to be a positive aspect. The man actually never thought much of the Ten no Ryu. However, he wondered about the Seals as people. Most were fairly young. If the youngest, the inugami mistress, Yuzuriha, was alive she would've been twenty-four. _Only four years as an adult!_

He wandered Tokyo. Could it really be called Tokyo anymore? Everything appeared different. Large expanses of windowed skyscrapers had been rebuilt though, he noticed, with greenery on the roofs and trees abundant on the sidewalk. Streets had been rearranged, and a more diverse population as they bustled to their jobs, schools, and home. The former Sumeragi wanted to laugh. He felt like a tourist, lost and awestruck.

That was when he happened upon a man garbed in a haori coat and called something in English. He excitedly waved pamphlets in front of a stand on the street's corner. Foreigners gathered around as he cried once in Japanese, "Come see the wonderful sights of a renewed Tokyo!"

Out of curiosity, the black-haired male walked closer and a girl in a yukata thrust a parchment in his hand, "Hai."

It was a map. Te map had stars at the landmarks of the area. All were rebuilt structures he could distinguish. However, there was one he failed to recognize he read aloud, "The 1999 Memorial."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The Sakurazukamori sat alone in a conference room with its shades shut, as if it could hide the trade he perform. He leaned back in the large chairs with backs at appeared to lumber over his form. All the while the man thought one thing:

_I hate businessmen._

He didn't really hate them because they were rich, as long as he could pay the bills and eat, he was content. Nor was it because their preferences in lifestyle differed, that was simply people. None thought alike. What Seishirou really hated was how needy they were. They and politicians were his constant clientele, and begged for the murder of a threat.

_How vain_, the assassin thought as he fingered his cigarette box. The door behind him opened. From behind him a man of an older age, maybe sixty, came into view. He had on an average stature in his expensive crisp brown suit, "Thank you for coming, Sakurazuka-san. I regrettably must ask-"

"You're not," the said man interjected. His future client stuttered, "E-Excuse me?"

Seishirou pulled out his box and tapped the bottom of if. A stick of nicotine appeared, "If you were remorseful for this task, then you wouldn't have asked me to perform it. I ask, Hitkara-san, if you intend to employ me, to do so without a lapse in your conscience.

The man, Hitakara, cleared his throat, "I see. Well, then I apologize for my earlier words. I would like for you—"

_Knock. Knock._

The door creaked open and a voice informed, "I have the papers you wanted, sir."

"Ah, Kyoko-chan, come in," Hitakara replied, his demeanor suddenly brightened as a wolfish smile spread on his features while Seishirou put his cigarette in his mouth.

The man noticed the person enter his peripherals. They wore black dress pants that hugged the upper part of their legs with white heels the enhanced their height. A white chemise that fit perfectly along their lanky figure with a turquoise blazer that made the whole ensemble appropriate for the office setting. Wavy dark locks flounced with the person's stride. They handed their boss a file, "Please excuse my intrusion."

"Not at all," the black spheres of businessman trailed up and down, what Seishirou assumed, was the secretary. The lady turned to exit, revealing their milky baby face and purple spheres. Discreetly, though not enough to fool the assassin, saw the old man grope her butt, "it's is important after all."

Instead of being disgusted or appalled by her boss' actions, the secretary gave a flirtatious smile. The woman headed out the door and paused at the half-blind man's side. He heard a _FLICK! SHOSH! _A fire entered his visuals, and lit the cigarette.

The Sakurazukamori took a puff before looking at the lady. She gave a teasing smile, "We here at Nadeshiko treat all our associates with the _utmost_ respect."

Placing a special emphasis on the last two words, the man was reminded of the gatherer of the Chi no Ryu, Kanoe. Internally, he shuddered as he returned with a false smile, "What a polite company."

He met with Kyoko's spheres. Vaguely, the Sakurazukamori thought, he had seen those eyes before.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Following the map, Subaru reached the sight, which was surprisingly sparsely populated. Green spheres stepped towards the statue entitled, 'The 1999 Memorial'.

It depicted two dragons. One had a look of fury as its claws clutched a helpless human while its tail wrapped around a piece of a skyscraper. Underneath the fearsome beast was a cracked, desolate terrain. All around it were ruins of Tokyo Tower and the Shinjuku Highrises. Metallic blood dribbled from its mouth and talons.

The other dragon maintained a more sobered facial expression as its palms cradled fire. Its tail coiled around a sakura branch while cranes rested besides it. Spikes of grass jutted about while a small hole was left in the piece, that meant to represent a lake reside just in front of the creature.

But the interesting thing was that the dragons were conjoined at their backs and were looking in opposite directions. They were like two sides of a coin, representing chaos and peace. Much, ironically, to the destiny he escaped.

To the omyouji, the artwork nonetheless was beautiful. It was all created from stainless metal and marble and all around the piece were offerings of food, flowers, and other gifts left for loved ones that departed during the dark time. Subaru almost felt guilty, he failed to bring anything for any of the people that died.

"I'll be. I suppose spirits really do enjoy their offerings," a feminine voice quipped from behind him.

Subaru turned to see a couple. There was a man, who was muscular, with roughened and dirty hands. He had tanned skin and brown hair. Latched onto his arm was a lady. She appeared youthful with her ebony hair at her shoulders. Her vibrant gray-green eyes shined.

Her statement left the former Seal baffled. However, he noticed something at their knees. A gray-colored wolf-like dog. It left Subaru agape in realization.

The woman he was looking upon was Nekoi Yuzuriha.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Tell me honestly, did you see that one coming? If you didn't that's fine, if you did, are you stalking me?_


	4. Ch 3: Yuzuriha

"I told you today was special," the lady excitedly exclaimed to the man she clinged onto. He seemed to smile as he commented, "Right as always, Yuzuriha."

Subaru was agape as he stared at her. Ten years was a lot of time for her to grow. She was taller with a slender build. Her face lost a childish cuteness and developed into a beautiful shape. However, her clothes reflected her vibrance and maturity. She had a high-waist dress that reached her knees. The skirt portion was a gray shade with a thick white belt at its band while the top was a bright purple. A pair of wedged enhanced her height.

"It's the first time seeing in…" she counter her fingers. "Wow a decade. Time really flies. How has…um…the afterlife been?"

_Afterlife?_ Subaru wondered. He's not dead. Then he remember what she said when she first arrived:

_I suppose spirits really do enjoy their offerings_

Of course they believed he was dead. The omyouji and his danna's fight on Rainbow Bridge wrecked the structure and without a body...it's not hard to assume his death. Well no anymore. Subaru exhaled as he admitted, "I wouldn't know since I'm not dead."

A shocked expression registered on her face, "T-That's impossible. When Rainbow Bridge collapsed i-it buried you."

"I left before then," the man pointed out.

As quickly as the shock came it vanished with a pained smile, "Well then that's good. You got away."

Her final words lingered in his head. Though it sounded casual Subaru sensed some tension in her voice. Was she mad? Then again, he was supposed to help save the world, but shirked his responsibility—leaving a fourteen-year-old girl and her adolescent companions (along with their two elder members) the burden.

Yet without warning whatever malice Yuzuriha harbored was dispelled once the male she was with wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her face melted into one of adoration. It was…sweet. Subaru thought how his sister wanted him and his spouse to act like the couple on countless occasion.

The lady realized her former Seal was staring at her, "Oh right! Subaru-san this is my danna, Kusanagi Shiyu. Kusanagi, this is Subaru-san."

Kusanagi cracked a small smile and extended his hand, "Hajimemashite (1)."

The green-eyed male accepted the gesture, "Hajimemashite, Kusanagi-san. If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been married?"

"Four years!" Yuzuriha chirped.

_Four years? _Subaru echoed in his mind. That meant she was married since she was legally an adult. It wasn't long but he could see in their eyes they were truly in love—like him and Seishirou…

On that note, Subaru glanced at his watch. Its electronic screen read '16: 13'. He had to reach Ebisu to meet with his husband. But with this new restructured Tokyo, Subaru was uncertain he could find his way on time. He also realized he left his cell phone at home. He really was such an airhead.

"Something wrong, Subaru-san?" Yuzuriha asked. He glanced back up, "Um…I have to get to Ebisu soon but I forgot how to get there."

Kusanagi spoke, "We were heading to Westin Tokyo (2) to meet with Imonoyama-san for lunch. We could show you the way if you want."

Though Subaru honestly wasn't sure if it would be fine for Yuzuriha to meet Seishirou, he also didn't want to make his danna wait. Finally he decided that if he was going to suddenly reappear, then he should at least show the reason why he left before the 'Promised Day'. Subaru accepted, "I'd be grateful."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Seishirou felt a presence stalking him. It didn't intimidate him, after all the Sakurazukamori name was infamous in the underground. Assassin attempted to kill the man for the boost in reputation and the money bound to come with it. A foolish thing in Seishirou's eyes, but he didn't need to bring more of his work home with him— his Subaru-kun would have a fit.

He glanced at his watch and frowned. He had to meet Subaru within the hour so he had to make this confrontation quick and without mess. The assassin cut into a disgusting abandoned alleyway. Leaning again a wall the Sakurazukamori pulled out a cigarette and placed it at his lips. His amber eye shut as he pulled out his lighter. His hand kindled the flame once it ignited the cigarette. He listened to the bustle of the street. Only one sound defined itself above the discord.

_CLICK! CLACK! CLICK! CLACK!_

The tread of high heel shoes. The movement was fluid and confident gait that stepped—almost strutted—towards him. A trail of smoke was blown as the footsteps halted at the entrance of the alley, "I didn't expect to see you again so soon Kyoko-san."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_OH man Seishirou's got a stalker! Why? Find out soon!_

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) Hajimemashite: Only said when you meet someone for the first time. It means 'nice to meet you'.

2) Westin Tokyo: A hotel located near Ebisu. This is where I stayed when I visited Tokyo.


	5. Ch 4: Confrontation

_I have my laptop back, so yay! Now I must update!_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Laustic:__ Don't most girls go 'kya' at the thought of Subaru being together Seishirou? I had to keep denying that I was a fanfic before one day submitting to it._

_Sunny: __I apologize. I don't get as much internet access without my laptop which I only got back last week._

_Black Velvet Nerd:__ I know, Yuzuriha and Kusanagi are cute, ne?_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Kyoko didn't seem embarrassed or ashamed that she was caught in her act. In fact she seemed completely expectant of it. It was the calmness of the lady and that forced sweet smile that nearly unnerved Seishirou, "Nor did I expect to see you at all, Sakurazukamori-san."

Evidently, she wasn't just office eye candy. She knew who he was, but wasn't quivering as many did once they knew his name, "But since you are…" her reddened lips curved upward. Seishirou jumped back in time to avoid an unpleasant collision with the wall, "…entertain me for a bit will you?"

The assassin frowned. Entertain? Seishirou was the one that received entertainment from any prey of his. But with the shoe on the other foot, the half-blind male felt insulted by the woman. He reached for the glasses on the bridge of his nose, "Very well then…but I cannot be responsible for what happens."

Time appeared to have frozen as the city noise became silence and the vibrant streets and ever blue sky darkened into blackness. Pink sakura petals fluttered, soared, and wafted in an unseen wind. It was only the secretary and the Sakurazukamori. Purple eyes glanced around in disinterest. She yawned, "Do you ever think this gets old? Time knows how to dull a blade."

An invisible ripple resonated from Kyoko's frame. They bounced against the Sakurazukamori's illusion, making the blackness shatter like a mirror. Her eyes seemed to turn into cat-like amethyst slits, with a feline smile curling on her lips, "Let me show you a real illusion…"

The raining shards paused in midair. They began to reform, the scenery changing into a night time place with water running through ruins. Kyoko disappeared within the illusion, leaving Seishirou stranded on a collapsed building. Seishirou would never admit it, but he was slightly nervous. Not only had his opponent managed to shatter his illusion without effort, but she created her own barrier.

"Feeling the difference, Sakurazuka-san?" the seductive voice of Kyoko echoed through the plane. The sound appeared to come from behind him, "The difference in our power?"

His amber eye widened with the sickening sound of flesh being broken. Whatever had pierced him hadn't gone deep but it had injured Seishirou. Summoning his shikigami, the hawk faithfully obeyed his master and assaulted the attacker. The hawk successfully scratched the secretary's cheek, "Ara, you actually managed to touch me. I should be impressed, but all I can say is…"

Kyoko seemed like a mirage before the assassin. With a sadistic smile she said, "Love has made you weak." the mirage and the rest of the scene faded to into Tokyo's streets. "…and I'm afraid you're not strong enough to kill me. Good day, Sakurazuka-san."

Seishirou stood stunned for moment-trying to comprehend what just occurred. It was only a few moments long yet so swift. It was a bitter pill to swallow but he comprehended his situation…He had just been prey someone dangerous. So dangerous with powers that surpassed his own. Just who…was this woman?

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Yes, yes, it did happen. Seishirou got beat. Easily. Oh trust me this wasn't easy for me to do since I think Seishirou, despite the fact he isn't my favorite, I still think he is a major badxxx. And losing to anyone but Subaru seems weird. Yet it must be done. So Sei-chan's got a taste of his own medicine, how's that gonna affect his ego?_

_Anyway, please read and review_


End file.
